


A Week

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Updates Once Every Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barb and Vidalia are staying in a motel together for a week, and during that time they start to develop some interesting feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Barb sat on the motel bed with a worried look. She could hear her heart beating. She was so scared for her daughter's life.

"Are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice and turned to face the voice who had somehow got into her motel without her nothing.

"Oh, hey Vidalia."

The woman didn't say hi, but instead she repeated her question. "Are you okay?"

Barb's face twitched. "Am I okay? My daughter is off fight against a giant white space queen. Do I LOOK like I'm okay?" Barb said with anger before quickly covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I-"

Vidalia cut her off. "It's okay. I understand."

Barb nodded her head and reached under the pillow and pulled out a cigarette pack and lighter.

"When did you start smoking again?" Vidalia asked, eying the cigarette pack.

"Today." Barb replied as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it.

Vidalia stared at her for a few seconds, and then walked over to Barb, took out a cigarette and lit it.

Cigarettes were nothing new to them. They had both smoked in their twintes before getting pregnant and quiting.

"How do you do it?" Barb asked

"Do what?" Vidalia asked

Barb sighed and took a drag on the cigarette before speaking. "Know your child will be okay. Your youngest son does whatever he wants most of the time. How do you know he won't get injured or worse?"

Vidalia rubbed her forehead. "It's hard. I know what kind of trouble Onion gets into, and I know how much of a little troublemaker he is." She took a a drag of the cigarette. "But at the end of the day, he is just a little kid. I worry about him, but I know he will be able to defend himself in time of danger. I guess it isn't a same as your daughter fighting in a war, but I think she is good hands."

Barb nodded her head and said "Yeah, she is." She took another drag of the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. Vidalia did the same a minute later. 

They sat in silence for a while before Barb spoke again. "I guess," Vidalia turned to look in her eyes. "I'm just still thinking of her as a little kid singing songs and not a teenager fighting in a war with Steven and his friends. I-" she felt her eyes water "I know that Steven can heal her in case she's injured and I know that Steven can resurrect her if she d-" the tears started to fall and Vidalia grabbed her hand and started to rub it. "die. So if I know I'm those things, then why am I sitting here crying over it?"

"Because you are a mother." Vidalia brought her into a hug. "It's okay to be worried. Sadie will come back home safe and sound." She rubbed Barb's back as Barb cried on her shoulder.

After the tears finally dried, Barb broke the hug and faced Vidalia. The two women stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an entirely. 

"So, I guess you should get back to your motel." Barb said, awkwardly. "I'm sure your husband and kids are wondering where you are."

Everyone in Beach City were told to evacuate and go to Keystone because it was too dangerous to stay there.

Vidalia shook her head. "No, Yellowtail is taking Sour Cream and Onion on a fishing trip for a week. So, I guess I can still here with you into then."

Barb smiled. "I would like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

The motel room was quiet and the two women shared the bed. Barb didn't know why she liked sharing a bed with Vidalia.

They were just friends.

Right?

She felt herself start to get wet.

'Oh dear.'

It was going to be a long week


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Barb found herself trying to avoid Vidalia. 

The woman she had a crush on.

The married woman she had a crush on.

Vidalia had noticed Barb was trying to notice her, and wondered why her best friend was doing that.

Best friend. Vidalia knew it was wrong, but she was starting to harbor feelings for Barb. She was married, and knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

After a few more hours this, Vidalia decided to confront Barb about it.

Barb was laying on the motel bed smoking a cigarette, and didn't even notice Vidalia come up to her.

"Put the cigarette out Barb." Barb gulped nervously. 

"You have been avoiding me all day, why?"

Barb looked down for what felt like hours before saying "I'm in love you."


End file.
